50th Indiana Infantry Regiment
The 50th Regiment Indiana Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 50th Indiana Infantry was organized at Seymour, Indiana and mustered in for a three year enlistment on September 12, 1861. The regiment was attached to 15th Brigade, 4th Division, Army of the Ohio, to June 1862. Unassigned Railroad Guard, Army of the Ohio, to September 1862. District of Louisville, Kentucky, Department of the Ohio, to November 1862. District of Jackson, Tennessee, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee, to December 1862. 2nd Brigade, District of Jackson, Tennessee, XVI Corps, to March 1863. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XVI Corps, to August 1863. True's Brigade, Arkansas Expedition, to January 1864. Unassigned, 2nd Division, VII Corps, Department of Arkansas, to April 1864. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, VII Corps, to May 1864. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, VII Corps, to February 1865. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XIII Corps, Military Division of West Mississippi, to April 1865. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, XVI Corps, Military Division of West Mississippi, to May 1865. The 50th Indiana Infantry ceased to exist on May 25, 1865 when it was consolidated with the 52nd Indiana Infantry. Detailed service Moved to New Albany, Ind., October 25; then to Bardstown, Ky., December 25. Duty at Bardstown, Ky., until February 1862. Advanced on Bowling Green, Ky., and Nashville, Tenn., February 10-March 3. Guard duty along Nashville & Chattanooga Railroad until September 1862. Operations against Morgan July 4–28. Near Edgefield Junction August 20 (detachment). Pilot Knob August 20. Siege of Munfordville, Ky., September 14–17 (Companies A, B, D, F, and H). Captured September 17. Paroled and sent to Indianapolis, Ind., and duty there until November. Moved to Jackson, Tenn., November 1–10. Operations against Forrest in western Tennessee December 18, 1862 to January 3, 1863. Huntington December 29–30. Parker's Cross Roads, near Jackson, December 30. Clarksburg December 30 (detachment). Red Mound (or Parker's) Cross Roads December 31. Duty at Jackson, Colliersville and Memphis, Tenn., until August 1863. Moved to Helena, Ark., August 28. Steele's Expedition to Little Rock September 1–10. Bayou Fourche and capture of Little Rock September 10. Garrison duty at Lewisburg, Ark., until March 1864. Reenlisted March 2, 1864. Steele's Expedition to Camden March 23-May 3. Antoine and Terre Noir Creek April 2. Prairie D'Ann April 9–12. Camden April 15. Liberty Post Office April 15–16. Camden April 16–18. Red Mound April 17. Jenkins' Ferry, Saline River, April 30. Duty at Little Rock until July; non-veterans until December. Veterans absent on furlough July–August. Duty at Little Rock until January 1865. Carr's Expedition to Saline River January 22-February 4. Moved to Mobile Point, Ala., February 1865. Campaign against Mobile and its defenses March 17-April 12. Siege of Spanish Fort and Fort Blakely March 26-April 8. Assault and capture of Fort Blakely April 9. Capture of Mobile April 12. Whistler's Station April 13. March to Montgomery April 13–22. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 218 men during service; 3 officers and 54 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 3 officers and 158 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Lieutenant Colonel Samuel T. Wells - commanded during the Mobile Campaign See also * List of Indiana Civil War regiments * Indiana in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Indiana Civil War regiments